


Chaos and the Calm

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Choices, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Ideology, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Loss of Trust, Missing Scene, No Spoilers, One Shot, Rebuilding, Short One Shot, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “But we can control what we make from with those decisions, Chromia.” Takes place during the IDW comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos and the Calm

"If I was to hazard a guess," Chromia murmured, leaning back against the wall, her arms crossed and optics lowered. "I'd say that we're even now."

"What?" Windblade snapped out of her reverie. She turned around in both shock and alarm. She'd been so wrapped up in what was happening - recent matters involving Cybertron, Caminus, and _the Lost Light_ , not to mention the Council - that she didn't even realize that they had both been under the same very pressure that had threatened to consume them both.

Old feelings flooded in her spark, she felt it then. She felt a bright blue coalesce with a brilliant, flaming red, tendrils wrapping and circling around in an empty space. They were warm, and yet seeped in cold iron, bitter and cold.

In a flash, the feelings dissipated; Windblade then steadily walked over to Chromia, her gaze upon the fembot. "What makes you say that?" she asked, her voice firm yet wavering, her servos at her sides. "You know that we're still have much to talk about."

"I know that. I've always known that," Chromia replied, her gaze fixed upon the ground. She vented out a heavy sigh. "What I'm trying to say is that, we _both_ have much to carry, and we both have made decisions that we thought were right." Her optics were glassy, stunned. "We both have that much."

"But we can control what we make from those decisions, Chromia, even at a great cost." Windblade murmured, tentatively. She gently put her servo on the fembot's shoulder. "There are also things what we cannot control, unfortunately."

"You're right, but who knows what will happen soon," Chromia looked up to meet Windblade's gaze. "At least there are bots like you, who keep things grounded and in control," she smiled softly. "We'll make sense of everything somehow."

Windblade smiled. Chromia knew what to say, even after all that had happened, and especially when it was still all in flux. "I sure hope so."

"Me too, Windblade." Chromia said, placing her own servo upon the Cityspeaker's, a slow warmth arising between them. "Me too."

For what had felt like a long while ago, Windblade felt that she could trust Chromia again, even after all the chaos and the calm.


End file.
